The invention relates to an elastomeric energy absorbing device comprised of cup shaped absorbers, which is particularly desirable for vehicle bumper applications but also can be used for other energy absorbing applications.
Resilient, natural and synthetic resins are used for a number of energy management purposes. Such devices are used in automobile bumper assemblies, for example, and in various other applications requiring energy absorption. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved, lightweight, inexpensive energy absorber with a low ratio of weight to crush force output.
The present invention comprises an energy absorbing device formed of natural or synthetic resin material or composite material, wherein energy absorption is provided by a plurality of cup-shaped cells having a thin-walled construction with a circular cross section. The absorber is useful for automotive bumper impact and also for other applications, including automotive padding and general cushion applications.
These and other features, objects, and benefits of the invention will be recognized by one having ordinary skill in the art and by those who practice the invention, from the specification, the claims, and the drawing figures.